Eruya Rizaki
|status = Alive |race = Fullbringer |reddit=Eruya |birthday = November 2nd, 1995 |gender = Female |height = 5'3" |weight = 110 Ibs |blood type = A |family = None |partner = Yuuki Shinozaki |previous partner = Selika Kaiserin Reno Ichiro Leon Rothstein Raphäel Frémont |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = CIA (SBO) |previous position = Soldier |position = None |base of operations = Unknown |fullbring = Fírnen }} Construction Eruya Rizaki is a Fullbringer. She was member of the Nighthawks until its disbandment, and upon being taken into custody, became one of the six members of a special division within the CIA called SBO (Superhuman Black Ops). After a series of bittersweet events, Eruya is now traveling the world, searching for past connections and a resolution to her journey. Appearance Eruya is a light-skinned woman standing at 5’3”. She has charcoal-colored eyes and short black hair, with the strands by the side of her face tied by thin, white ribbons. Though the SBO has been disbanded, Eruya still wears the flashy uniform that had been tailored for her: a black tanktop with a red collar lined with gold thread; long, fingerless gloves with red and green cuffs; a green blazer with gold trimmings; black shorts, steel-plated boots, and a pair of green and black-patterned stockings that reaches up to her thighs. She also has a concealed assortment of ammo and weapons attached to a white belt around her waist, with the sole exception of a small, brown pouch visibly secured at the front. However, the most striking part of her appearance is the white chestplate strapped over her left breast, earning her the moniker of “Armor-Hearted Sniper.” Her reasons for wearing the SBO outfit is for comfort, as she feels the most secure within the uniform that has pulled her through many conflicts in life. As tacky as her attire may seem, however, Eruya can also be seen wearing normal clothes in her daily life. To lessen the attention to her attire, Eruya sometimes dons a long, sleeveless, hooded forest-green cloak, or a black hooded cloak with silver trimmings. With her Fullbring activated, Eruya’s hair is dyed a pale blue. Her eyes also turns into a startling shade of indigo, with flecks of emerald-green and white-gold. The thin ribbons that tied parts of her hair together is replaced by black, square clips. Eruya’s SBO uniform is also replaced by white bullet-proof armor with matching combat boots, light-green vest and pants, and a long, white muffler. Personality Eruya comes off as socially-awkward, preferring to keep to herself rather than hanging out with others. She only speaks when she needs to, and only says as much as necessary. She is aloof when it comes to meeting new people, sometimes even coming off as cold or curt whenever something is on her mind. Eruya is cautious and alert, which often results in projecting a confident and cool demeanor. Whenever she seems unnaturally quiet, more often than not, it means that either she is upset or something may be amiss. She is highly perceptive and aware of her surroundings, taking note of perhaps even the most miniscule detail in every circumstance. Due to this, she sometimes shed an odd perspective on things that most people wouldn’t notice. When it comes to discussing weapons or combat tactics, particularly anything involving guns, Eruya becomes more talkative, sometimes even going overboard when it comes to details; she is more friendly, approachable, and warm in these circumstances. When clad in her Fullbring or in combat, her manner-of-speech becomes more assertive, giving her a more out-going, albeit intimidating, demeanor. Given a task or objective, nearly everything else is excluded from her mind, as Eruya is the type of person that doesn’t like to waste time, preferring to finish anything as soon as reasonably possible. However, this does not mean that she is prone to blindly following orders. If there is an alternate and more efficient way of doing things, Eruya would take it, only after weighing the pros and cons. Without her SBO uniform or Fullbring on, Eruya feels vulnerable, giving off a more timid vibe. She feels the most comfortable with the uniform on; without it, she feels helpless and scared. She believes that the uniform is one of the last connections to a lost friend. As a level-headed person, it is rare to see emotional outbursts from Eruya, as she prefers to keep everything bottled up. However, she is easily irritated by trivial matters such as unsightly shots and loose string in clothes. When insulted or belittled, Eruya rarely shows anger, believing that any unfavorable remarks on her part are groundless from the perspective of an outsider. Eruya has a soft spot for cute animals and as such, has the habit of bringing home strays. She is also fond of young children, since most of them remind her of her little sister. Because of this, she finds it difficult to kill children and would spare them if she had the choice to do so. History Okinawa Eruya grew up on the island of Okinawa, the largest of the Ryukyu Islands in Japan, with a loving family that consisted of her father, mother, and younger sister. Even from a young age, Eruya was fascinated with guns, and often went to the nearby gun range with her dad to hone her skills. Her life was like any other girl living on the island; in her free time, she practiced with her gun, climbed trees, played on the beach, and collected sea shells with her sister. At an early age, Eruya was fascinated with the military base situated nearby, and began dedicating herself in karate to prepare herself in joining the army. At the request of her mother, Eruya and her sister later immersed themselves in learning the sanshin, which resulted in them quickly becoming talented enough to play and sing in festivals. Her life was simply normal. She went to school everyday, bickered with her sibling, and laughed with her parents and friends. Her closest friend while growing up was Yuuki Shinozaki, a bubbly and studious individual. They, along with Eruya’s sister, Eri, often played together after school inside a treehouse in Yuuki’s backyard. There was never a dull day in Okinawa. Over the years, Eruya began to see odd sights around Okinawa; blurry silhouettes drifting about, flashes of murky colors, and the odd sensation of being watched. Sometimes, she would even wake up with hardly any recollection of the day before. As these blurs and silhouettes later became clearer over the years, giving shape to monstrous and humanoid ghosts alike, Eruya began to notice a strange change. She gradually became able to feel and sense the presence and souls of others, and not only that, it seemed that only she was capable of paranormal feats, such as seeing ghosts and controlling objects. The only person she confided in at the time was Yuuki, who urged her to not worry about it. At the age of 12, Yuuki’s parents died in a car crash, prompting the Rizaki family to take her in. The next two years was shaky. Eruya’s mother’s health began to decline from an unknown illness, and despite the doctors’ best efforts, she passed away in agony, screaming with her last breath in the presence of her family, who she no longer recognized. Though the entire family were grief stricken by her death, Eruya’s father was unable to cope. Within a week, he quit his job, dwindling his hard-earned savings on alcohol and drugs. It was up to Eruya and Yuuki to take care of him and Eri, and for the next three years they somehow managed, juggling schoolwork and all sorts of odd jobs in order to manage a decent life. Until June 17th, 2009. It was a rainy day when Eruya and Yuuki rushed back home from the grocery store. They were about to enter when they heard a gunshot and a thud, followed by a heavy weight leaning upon the other side of the front door. It didn’t take them long to take in the sight of Eruya’s armed and drugged father, and a bloody Eri slumped against the door. With no time to cry or mourn, the two bolted upstairs, ducking gunshots as they made their way into Eruya’s room. By the time her father broke through, Eruya had retrieved her unloaded gun, and Yuuki had already called the police. In the panic-ensued event that followed, Eruya’s father was shot dead by a reishi-bullet, and the two girls took refuge in the woods. Under the belief that they would be separated due to the murder and Eruya’s display of odd powers, the two resolved to always stick together in order to fend for themselves. Nighthawks: Separation Unfortunately after a fall out, Eruya and Yuuki separated a year later, with the latter deciding to continue her education on another island. Eruya decides to join a gang called Nighthawks, which was notorious for their flawed justice and murderous tendencies. Due to being trained in firearms and martial arts at a young age, Eruya quickly became the boss’s right-hand-man, entrusted with taking the most difficult of jobs; though of course, those came with severe consequences in the forms of wounds and shattered security. Eruya found it difficult to kill at first, but later accepts it as a more humane way of killing, as it can be instantaneous and done from afar. After all, it was easier to shoot someone that could easily be perceived as a faceless nobody, rather than facing someone personally in close combat. She later rationalized her bloody ways as a means of survival in a broken world, since without the pay that came with the missions, she would be dead. Although guns were tools of death, they can also be used to protect. Within 18 months of her joining, the Nighthawks were raided and disbanded. Unable to fight back, Eruya was taken into custody, where her mysterious powers came to light in her attempt to escape. She was quickly taken down and secretly admitted into a mental hospital, and within four months, became integrated into the Special Activities Division within the CIA, or more specifically, the SBO (Superhuman Black Ops). SBO Hokkaido: Reunion Unable to shake off the ghost of war, Eruya joined a mercenary organization situated in Sapporo, a city on the Japanese island of Hokkaido. In those three, short months, Eruya earned the moniker of “Armor-Hearted Sniper.” She was often chosen for assassinations, something she acknowledged numbly; for someone who was trained in the art of killing, she felt it was wrong to beg for redemption, for her heart was black with sin. At least as a mercenary, she at least has some sort of justification in killing, as most of her targets were rotten at the core. One day, Eruya was assigned to a group to assassinate an affluent man. To do so, they would have to infiltrate his mansion, wherein laid an obstacle; the man was well-known for having top-notch security due to a hacker of high caliber. It was due to this single individual and it’s fortifications that the wealthy man was able to maintain his corrupt wealth for so long. The infiltration plan went off without a hitch. Eruya was able to break in, thanks to the rest of her group acting as a decoy. Hidden in the shadows upon the luxurious second floor, Eruya was about to shoot the panicked target when a familiar gleam of a scope caught her eye from above. Instincts kicked in and she rolled, just as the enemy’s bullet buried itself into the floor next to her. Without so much as an afterthought, Eruya manipulated the air beneath her feet to augment her jump, lining her scope to eliminate her attacker when she froze. Surrounded by odd bits of machinery and stray unused bullets rolling about was a young woman, no doubt the feared hacker that Eruya had heard about. However, it wasn’t just any hacker. It was Yuuki Shinozaki. For a moment, none of them spoke. However, Eruya did lower her rifle, her mission lost in a pool of shock. It took a moment for Yuuki to see past the intimidating attire and blue-green hair, but once she did, she let out a small gasp of surprise. Whatever that came between them in the past was forgotten as the two soon lost themselves into rapid gossip, rekindling the dying flames of their friendship. It didn’t take long for them to hear police sirens, however, forcing their conversation to a halt. By unspoken consent, the two escaped through a back door, fleeing into the lush gardens behind the mansion; escaping authority like they did many years ago. And then they talked, long and deep, about the events that had befallen the both of them since their separation. In the end, though they both had taken dark paths, they promised to redeem themselves by finding a purpose in their lives to fulfill. For the next two months, they hung out constantly, both searching for the very purpose to define the rest of their young lives. Despite their objective hanging heavily on their conscious, the two were able to enjoy that slice of normalcy. By the end of the two months, though they were reluctant to part, they had decided what to do. Yuuki decided to use her skills for good, seeking federal employment within the CIA. Meanwhile, Eruya decided to travel and see the world for herself, hoping that through her travels, she would be able to discover the truth about her powers. Her path wasn’t random, however; she purposefully sought mysterious places and phenomenons, holding onto a shred of hope that she would see Autumn at the source. Eruya hopes that by the time they meet face to face again, she can finally understand her old friend, and learn about what really happened during the Iraq War. Her dream is to see the SBO back together again, laughing and joking like they used to. And so a year passed in this fashion. Eruya still kept in close contact with Yuuki. Through Yuuki, Eruya was able to keep vague tabs on the SBO. However, due to Yuuki’s close proximity to the SBO, both were forced to use (uncreative) aliases as well as voice manipulators to protect their identities. Even after a year, Eruya still hasn’t given up on her dream, and still continues to traverse the world to this very day. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Ability 1 Describe your ability. Ability 2 Describe your ability. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Equipment Statistics Trivia * The name, Eruya Rizaki, stemmed from a mashup of “Erza” and “Riza,” both of which are names of prominent characters in Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist respectively. * The kanji for the “ki” (キ) in Rizaki is the same in “Kuchiki,” which was purposefully intended to pay a small tribute to a past OC. * Her face claim is Asada Shino/Sinon from Sword Art Online II/Gun Gale Online. * Her name was originally going to be Erugaya Ryuuzaki. * She only allows certain people call her by her shortened name, Eru. * The alias that Yuuki gives her is taken from her name, Eruya Rizaki. * She can sometimes be seen wearing non-prescription glasses, solely because Raphäel had said she looked cute in them. * Her favorite weather is “thundersnow,” when it’s snowing and storming at the same time. * She is bilingual, fluent in both Japanese and English. She also knows a bit of French. * Her trademark phrase is “One shot, one kill, on to the next.” * To make hunting more challenging, Eruya uses a bow instead of a gun. * Eruya can play two instruments, the sanshin and guitar. As noted by Yuuki, Eruya is a skillful singer who focuses on using her falsetto to emotionally stir up an audience. Since her sister’s death, however, Eruya has never sang or played another instrument. Quotes * "One shot, one kill, on to the next." Gallery Asada Shino.png|Eruya in formal attire Asada Shino IM.png|Casual Eruya Sword Art Online HF - Arte 11.jpg|SBO Uniform Sinon IM2.jpg|Archer Eruya Tumblr n727q6Qzfr1sajdvwo7 500.jpg Asada shino (2).jpg A7ffb200-s.png|Eruya with her Fullbring active Sinon-chills-out.jpg Sword-art-online-2-gun-gale-online-hd-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg|Lining up a shot Sinon-ready-to-shoot.jpg Sao-ii-ep-1-and-2.png Sword-Art-Online-2-Sword-Art-Online-II-Shino-Sinon-Sinonon-Hecate-Asada.jpg Sinon ggo sword art online by marco kunn-d5wgqo5.jpg Sao-ii-02.jpg PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II.png|Fírnen